Un nuevo Skywalker
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Rey piensa en lo ocurrido durante la batalla y sobre su futuro.


Acabo de ver la película en cines y tenía que escribir algo al respecto, lo gracioso es que hace unas horas ni siquiera los veía de manera romántica, pero ya me fui al lado oscuro xD

_**Advertencia:** Spoiler de la película "El ascenso de Skywalker"_

* * *

**Un nuevo Skywalker**

**Capítulo único**

Todo había finalizado, la guerra, el miedo y las masacres, pero para Rey había algo que no podría terminar.

Habían ganado, habían derrotado al mal, había demostrado que su linaje no significaba que debía seguir el mismo camino que sus antepasados, que era capaz de forjar su propio destino.

Pero ahora estaba vacía, Poe y Finn estaban bien, pero habían perdido a Leia y lo más importante, Rey había perdido a Ben.

Ella sabía que él sería capaz de volver del lado oscuro y no se equivocó, él lo hizo, por ella. Y al igual que ella le salvó la vida, él hizo lo mismo, dejando a la joven con un vacío en su corazón que no podría ser llenado por nada ni nadie.

Ambos hubiesen podido ser felices y lo fueron, al menos por unos segundos, durante su primer y último beso, aquel que finalmente debía juntar sus destinos, demostrar que todo ese dolor, tristeza y soledad mereció la pena. Pero al parecer hay algunas cosas destinadas al fracaso desde un principio, personas que no merecen la felicidad.

Rey observó el atardecer sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que aquella niña se le acercó en Tatooine donde todavía permanecía la casa de Luke. preguntando por su nombre y apellido.

Ella era incapaz de recordar el nombre de sus padres, al igual que su propio apellido y viendo su linaje, no estaba segura de querer usarlo siquiera, así que realmente no podía responder a aquella pregunta.

\- Yo no tengo- quiso decir la joven, pero no pudo finalizar la frase

\- Skywalker, Rey Skywalker - dijo una voz demasiado conocida

Rey se giró, sin estar segura de si eso había su imaginación. Pero no lo era, Ben se acercaba con pasos firmes a ella, al igual que lo recordaba. El hombre no era translúcido, no parecía un fantasma o algún recuerdo o jugada de su mente. Aun así, Rey se negaba a creer, no sería capaz de soportar salir herida nuevamente, no podría perderlo todo de nuevo.

\- Aunque eso solo será si ella acepta mi apellido, aunque no pienso aceptar una negativa - añadió el hombre

La niña no comprendió lo que sucedía, pero decidió desaparecer, como si algo o alguien le dijese que era lo mejor.

Ben se paró frente a la chica mientras miraba a los ojos sorprendidos de la jedi.

\- ¿Ben? - preguntó ella notando como su voz sonaba rota pero esperanzada

\- Así es, soy yo - añadió él con una sonrisa sincera, levantando su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de Rey, pero la joven dio un paso atrás

La joven jedi tenía miedo, si Ben resultaba ser producto de su imaginación o un fantasma, ella no sería capaz de soportarlo, no era tan fuerte.

El hombre se había sorprendido al principio, pero pareció entender el conflicto de su amada, así que tocó su mejilla con cariño, notando que ella estaba tan preocupada como para evitar su mano una segunda vez.

\- Soy yo, el real - explicó Ben mientras veía que las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de la joven

\- Pero ¿Cómo? Yo te vi morir, desapareciste, me dejaste sola - dijo ella mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro

Ben la abrazó sin dudarlo, notando por primera vez lo perfecto que encajaban sus cuerpos, como si hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro. La última vez estaba tan preocupado por la vida de Rey que no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, no cuando ella estaba tan fría entre sus brazos.

\- No lo sé, yo realmente di mi vida por ti, estaba muerto, pero creo que el poder de la fuerza no es algo que podamos subestimar, seguro que a alguien le pareció que nuestra historia era demasiado triste de esa manera, no sé si mi abuelo o padres tuvieron algo que ver en ello, pero no podría estar más agradecido por ello - explicó el hombre

Rey no lo comprendía, pero tampoco le importaba, lo único que necesitaba saber es que el hombre que la estaba abrazando era real, que él había vuelto por ella.

\- Estoy tan feliz - dijo ella finalmente, separándose lo suficiente para poder ver los ojos del mayor

\- Yo estuve en el mal camino por mucho tiempo, mis manos están manchadas de sangre, pero me gustaría pensar que tu serías capaz de enseñarme a ser humano nuevamente, ya que después de todo me enseñaste a amar - confesó Ben

Rey asintió y acarició con cariño la cicatriz en su cara, aquella que le había hecho hace tanto tiempo, casi parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que ambos se odiaban de tal manera, parecía imposible creer que su relación hubiese cambiado tanto.

\- A cambio tendrás que enseñarme lo que se siente tener una familia - pidió la chica

Ben no sabía si sería el más adecuado para ello, pero sabía que mientras ambos estuviesen juntos todo estaría bien, después de todo ahora tenían una segunda oportunidad para ser finalmente felices.

\- Podemos empezar por mi apellido, ¿Le parece bien señorita Skywalker? - preguntó Ben intentando sacar una sonrisa a la chica

\- Preferiría señora Skywalker, pero podemos trabajar en ello con el tiempo - explicó ella mientras sonreía

Ben perdió finalmente el control y besó a Rey, permitiéndose sentir los labios ajenos de nuevo, sabiendo que este segundo beso no sería el último, cientos o miles le seguirían, hasta el último día de sus vidas.

\- Toma mi mano - pidió Ben

\- Siempre - prometió ella

Nada ni nadie sería capaz de separar a esas dos almas enamoradas ahora, no cuando la fuerza estaba de su lado.

**Fin**

* * *

Listo, fue algo corto, aunque quedé conforme con el final xD hubiese sido hermoso si algo así hubiese sucedido, pero bueno... Al menos nos quedan los fanfics xD


End file.
